


snakesnacc and a.fell

by planetundersiege



Series: Drunk Writing [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chatlogs, Crack, Drabble, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Crowley buys Aziraphale a smartphone.Aka a chatfic I wrote when I was drunk and forgot about until now.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Writing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	snakesnacc and a.fell

**SnakeSnacc** added **A.Fell** to the conversation

  
  


**SnakeSnacc:** angel

**SnakeSnacc:** angel hey

**SnakeSnacc:** answer

**SnakeSnacc:** :(

**A.Fell:** Hello Crowley, my dear boy.

**A.Fell:** Sorry if I left you waiting, but this “smartphone” you gave me is rather confusing to me. It’s nothing like my trusty old phone wired to the wall. You can’t trust these wireless machines, they are absolutely demonic.

**SnakeSnacc:** of course they are

**SnakeSnacc:** i invented them

**SnakeSnacc:** and the selfie

**SnakeSnacc:** anyway, it hasn’t exploded and you’re actually replying to my messages

**SnakeSnacc:** so i call that progress

**A.Fell:** Crowley, why are you not using punctionations at the end of the sentences? And why don’t you use large letters when they are required?

**SnakeSnacc:** because it’s called texting

**SnakeSnacc:** still use some tho, i’m not a heathen

**A.Fell:** That’s certainly good to hear, but I have a question to ask you.

**SnakeSnacc:** oh? 

**A.Fell:** Why is your name “SnakeSnacc”?

**SnakeSnacc:** because i’m a snake and i’m a snacc

**SnakeSnacc:** it’s pretty obvious

**A.Fell:** But it’s spelled “snack”, not “snacc”, and last time I checked you weren’t edible.

**SnakeSnacc:** for satan’s sake

**SnakeSnacc:** it’s not that type of context

**SnakeSnacc:** look up internet slang, it makes perfect sense

**A.Fell:** Okay my dear, I’ll do my research later. Is there a book I can read about the subject?

**SnakeSnacc:** nope

**SnakeSnacc:** check out urban dictionary

**SnakeSnacc:** that’s what the internet before

**A.Fell:** Thank you dear. What are the opening times for this “Urban Dictionary”? Are they open on Sundays?

  
**SnakeSnacc:** i can’t believe i willingly showed you my dick


End file.
